El efecto que puede causar
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: "¿Piensas que te puede gustar esta chica?" Peeta volvió a asentir. Definitivamente si le gustaba. El panadero se rió entre dientes "¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?" Peeta lo pensó por un momento y luego dijo, "Ella no tiene idea del efecto que puede causar"


**Disclaimer: **La trilogía de los _JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE_ es **copyright **de la famosísima y talentosa Suzanne Collins. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC.

**Rating**: " K+ "

**Numero de palabras: 790**

**Autor: C**ereciito17 o **B**etsy **U**chiha "**S**ong **H**yo **W**oonk"

**N/A: H**ola, esta es mi segundo OS hecho para este fandom. Aunque, no sé si sea una historia muy original, pero espero y les guste es mi segunda historia aquí y pues estoy realmente ansiosa por ver cuál será su aceptación por el escrito, debo mencionarles que solo llevo 30 minutos desde que lo escribí y pues no he tenido tiempo para ver si la coherencia de las ideas y la ortografía es buena. Por favor sean mis críticas, y si alguna cosa me ha salido mal que pueda arreglarla. Cuídense y _que la suerte este siempre de su lado_.

**Sumary: **"¿Piensas que te puede gustar esta chica?" Peeta volvió a asentir. Definitivamente si le gustaba. El panadero se rió entre dientes "¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?" Peeta lo pensó por un momento y luego dijo, "Ella no tiene idea del efecto que puede causar"

* * *

**~ .El efecto que puede causar. ~**

**By: Cereciito17 o Betsy Uchiha**

Peeta entró a la clase, hombros encorvados hacia delante, ojos mirando al techo. Se sentó al fondo la clase silenciosamente y esperó a que la maestra empezara la clase. "Hoy, vamos a empezar de una manera diferente. Primero de todo, quiero saber si alguien conoce la canción del Valle." Peeta miró alrededor y advirtió que una niña de tez morena, profundos ojos grises y vestido a cuadros rápidamente levantó su mano en el aire. Contenta de que al menos una de sus estudiantes la conociese, la maestra le pidió gentilmente a la niña (Katniss, el creía que se llamaba) que se parase en un taburete en el frente de la clase y cantara la canción para ellos. Tan pronto como abrió la boca, el silencio los envolvió. Pero no era un silencio vergonzoso, no. En su lugar, estaba lleno de asombro y admiración, y por una vez los pájaros fuera se detuvieron a escuchar. La canción terminó y Peeta levantó su cabeza y le echó otro vistazo a Katniss, sus mejillas ardiendo de pronto. Nunca en su vida había visto a una niña más bonita, con su cabello dividido en dos trenzas, su sonrisa tan cálida como el sol. Y desde ese momento, Peeta supo que estaba perdido.

**~.~.~.~**

Luego del primer día del colegio, Peeta le contó a su Padre todo sobre la chica con las trenzas. El habló sobre varias cosas; su cabello, sus ojos, su sonrisa y su hermosa voz. Su padre sonrió irónicamente y dijo 'Tal como su padre' Peeta asintió. El panadero sonrió. "¿Piensas que te puede gustar esta chica?" Peeta volvió a asentir. Definitivamente si le gustaba. El panadero se rió entre dientes "¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?" Peeta lo pensó por un momento y luego dijo, "Ella no tiene idea del efecto que puede causar"

Y su padre sonrió de medio lado tal vez, solo tal vez su hijo no compartiría el mismo destino que él había compartido con la madre de esta. Tal vez el fuere feliz con aquella pequeña que tenía todo el encanto de su padre, aquel hombre que sin darse cuenta le había arrebatado el amor de su vida. Aquel hombre que cuando cantaba hacia hasta que los pájaros callaran para escuchar su voz. Esa voz que enamoro a la mujer que el amaba tanto, que para él solo con ver su sonrisa enamorada estaba más que satisfecho, solo con eso podría vivir. Y al igual que el padre de la pequeña no sabía el efecto que podía causar en los demás.

Sonrió satisfecho, su pequeño Peeta lograría lo que él no logro. Enamorar a la persona que ama.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció este pequeño capitulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Es una total mierda y/o bazofia? ¿Mata la vista humana? Sí les gusto háganmelo saber con un ¡RR! Y sí no de igual manera háganmelo saber. Ya saben se acepta de todo desde felicitaciones hasta tomatazos.**

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


End file.
